Eomma-Baba Love Project!
by ockta1810
Summary: Yi Ai menginginkan Sehun menjadi ibunya. Se Hyun ingin Kris menjadi ayahnya. Bagaimana cara mereka mempersatukan kedua orang tua mereka? Apa rencana mereka? EXO FANFICTION. GENDERSWITCH!. KRIS x SEHUN . MAIN PAIR KRISHUN . OC(s) as Their daughter. CRACK PAIR INSIDE. SLIGHT! CHANLU . BAEKHO/BAEKMYEON.


**TITLE :**

**EOMMA-BABA LOVE PROJECT**

**AUTHOR :**

**^^ VY ^^**

**GENRE :**

**ROMANCE, FAMILY, FRIENDSHIP**

**RATED :**

**T**

**MAIN CAST:**

**WU YI FAN – KRIS WU**

**OH SE HUN - SEHUN**

**PARK SE HYUN (OC) – SEHUN'S DAUGHTER**

**WU YI AI (OC) – KRIS'S DAUGHTER**

**SUPPORT CAST:**

**PARK CHAN YEOL – SEHUN'S EX HUSBAND**

**LU HAN**

**KIM SEOK JIN (JIN BTS)**

**KIM KI BUM (KIBUM SJ)**

**ALL EXO MEMBER(s)**

**PAIR:**

**KRISHUN! Slight! CHANLU, BAEKHO-BAEKMYEON, CHENSOO**

**LENGHT:  
CHAPTERED**

**NOTE:**

**Special for my lovely sister Se Hyun si Putry_KYS a.k.a "Putry KyusungKrishun", yang bentar lagi mau UNAS. Semangat Saeng Sayang *cium* ^3^**

**Disclaimer:**

**Si Artis punya Tuhan, Orang tua, keluarga, manajemen, dan fansnya. CERITA ASLI PUNYA SAYA! DARI OTAK SOMPLAK SAYA! COPAS? PLAGIAT? GO TO JAMBAN!**

**WARNING:**

**GENDERSWITCH! STRAIGHT COUPLE! Typo(s), Crack Pair.**

**Dimana ada BaekHo, disitu pasti ada KaiTao yaaa... wekekek xD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SELAMAT MENIKMATI ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PART 1**

**OUR FAMILY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR POV**

"Berhenti mengikutiku Kim Seok Jin!" Ketus gadis manis ini pada pemuda tampan yang masih setia mengikutinya.

Pemuda yang dipanggilnya Kim Seok Jin, bukannya berhenti, ia malah terus mengikuti kemanapun gadis ini melangkah. "Aku ingin berhenti mengikutimu Yi Ai, tapi apalah daya, hatiku tak rela jika harus berhenti mengikutimu." Gombal Seok Jin yang membuat perut Yi Ai mual seketika.

Yi Ai menghentikan langkahnya dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap Jin Ah. "Dengar ya Kim Seok Jin! Berhenti mengikutiku. Atau aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga." Ketus Yi Ai sambil menunjuk muka Seok Jin dengan telunjuknya.

"Ayolah Wu Yi Ai, jangan galak begitu. Aku kan hanya ingin melindungimu dari orang jahat. Aku hanya ingin memas-"

"AH?! Selamat siang profesor Lee." Yi Ai memotong ucapan Jin Ah, saat pemuda itu tak berhenti berkicau.

Seok Jin sontak menghentikan ucapannya. Wajahnya yang semula cerah, berubah mendung. Senyum yang semula merekah, tiba-tiba pudar. Raut wajahnya berubah seperti takut, gugup, atau entahlah. Raut wajahnya benar-benar tak bisa digambarkan saat ini.

"Ad-ada prof-profesor Lee?" Bisik Seok Jin terbata. Yi Ai hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Seok Jin memutar tubuhnya pelahan. "Se-selamat siang profesor Lee." Sapanya sambil menunduk. Keringat dingin sudah membanjiri wajah tampannya. Entah apa sebabnya. Yang jelas Seok Jin phobia terhadap dosen killernya ini.

'_kenapa tak ada jawaban?'_ Batinnya saat profesor Lee tak kunjung menjawab sapaannya. Pelahan ia mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya membulat saat ia tak menemukan siapapun di hadapannya.

"Hey Yi Ai, Kau menip-WU YI AI! MAU KEMANA KAU?" Teriaknya saat tak melihat Yi Ai di belakangnya.

Gadis itu terus berlari menghindar dari pemuda yang menurutnya selalu mengganggu dirinya. Ia sengaja membohonginya, agar ia bisa segera kabur dari Seok Jin.

Ia terus berlari tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

'BRUUKKK'

"AUUUWWW!" Pekik Yi Ai dan gadis yang baru saja ditabraknya.

"Hey Wu Yi Ai! Hati-hati kalau jalan. Gara-gara kau, Joonmyeon _Noona_ terjatuh. Lihat!" Sembur pemuda bermata sipit ini pada Yi Ai.

Yi Ai mendengus kesal, "Joonmyeon yang ku tabrak mengapa kau yang repot siluman bebek! Joonmyeon, kau tak apa? Maaf ya, aku tak melihatmu tadi." Yi Ai membantu Joonmyeon berdiri dan membantu membersihkan rok Joonmyeon yang terkena debu.

"Aku tak apa Yi Ai. Dan kau Baekhyun! Tak perlu bersikap berlebihan seperti itu." Nasehat Joonmyeon pada dua temannya ini.

"Tapi gadis _slebor_ ini membuatmu terjatuh _noona. _Kalau kau terluka bagaimana?"

"Heh! Byun Baek Hyun! Aku kan sudah minta maaf, Joonmyeon juga tak terluka. Kenapa kau sewot?" Sembur Yi Ai tak terima.

"Ya gara-gara kau, Joonmyeon _noona _hampir terluka. Dasar-"

"WU YI AI!" Teriakan itu memotong ucapan Baekhyun.

Yi Ai melebarkan matanya. "Tunda dulu marahnya. Aku terburu-buru. _Bye_!" Gadis itu langsung melesat dan menabrak Baekhyun hingga terjungkal.

"Dasar! Badannya kecil, tapi tenaga seperti gorilla." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengusap lengannya.

Joonmyeon tersenyum dan menyentuh lengan Baekhyun. "Apa lenganmu sakit sekali?" Tanya Joonmyeon sambil tersenyum lembut. Membuat baekhyun melupakan kekesalannya seketika.

Lupakan saja Baekhyun dan Joonmyeon yang sedang ber-_lovey dovey _ itu. Kembali ke Yi Ai.

Gadis itu terus berlari menghindar dari kejaran Seok Jin. Entah seberapa jauh dia berlari, hingga akhirnya ia merasa kakinya benar-benar lelah. Ia berhenti di depan rumah yang sederhana, namun terlihat sangat asri. Entah rumah siapa itu, yang jelas kini Yi Ai berusaha memanjat pagar yang tingginya sekitar 2 meter lebih itu.

'Tap'

Ia langsung bersembunyi dibalik tembok setelah berhasil memanjat pagar itu. Dapat ia lihat, Seok Jin yang berlari melewati rumah itu.

"Huaaaahhh... Bisa gila aku jika terus-menerus dikejar oleh Jin botol macam dia." Yi Ai menghela nafas sambil mengusap dadanya lega.

"Hey! Siapa kau?" Suara lembut itu mengagetkan Yi Ai.

Yi Ai meneguk ludahnya kasar, '_Matilah kau Wu Yi Ai!'_ Batin Yi Ai. Keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya.

"Anak muda?" Wanita itu pelahan mendekati Yi Ai yang masih setia dengan posisi jongkoknya.

Wanita itu menepuk pundak Yi Ai, membuat gadis bersurai hitam itu sedikit berjingkat.

Yia ai membalik tubuhnya, "Bibi, maafkan aku bibi. Aku bukan pencuri. Aku hanya berlindung dari kejaran Jin botol itu, bi. Kumohon maafkan aku yang lancang memanjat pagar rumah bibi." Ucapnya sambil memeluk betis wanita cantik, pemilik rumah itu.

Wanita itu mengeryitkan alisnya, heran. Sedikit kaget juga dengan sikap gadis yang sedang merengek sambil memeluk kakinya ini. "Hey, sudah. Bibi tak apa. Ayo bangun. Nanti celanamu kotor sayang." Ucap Wanita itu sambil membantu Yi Ai berdiri.

Wanita itu merapikan rambut Yi Ai yang berantakan. "Hey, jangan menunduk terus." Ucapnya lembut. Pelahan Yi Ai mengangkat wajahnya.

'_Ya Tuhan. Ada Dewi Aprodhite dihadapanku. Cantik sekali.'_ Batin Yi Ai yang kagum dengan kecantikan wanita di hadapannya ini.

"Siapa namamu nak?" Tanya wanita itu sambil menatap Yi Ai.

"Wu Yi Ai. Bibi bisa memanggilku Yi Ai."

Bibi itu mengangguk, "Yi Ai, kau bisa memanggilku Sehun. Bibi Sehun." Balasnya. Senyum lembut wanita bernama Sehun itu membuat Yi Ai yang sedari tadi gugup, bisa bernafas lega.

"Bibi cantik. Ups?!" Yi Ai menutup mulutnya.

Sehun terkekeh, "Tak apa sayang. Kau boleh memanggil bibi, apa saja. Ayo masuk. Sepertinya kau butuh minum."

"Tak usah bi. Nanti-"

"Bibi memaksa nak. Ayo!" Ujarnya sambil menggandeng tangan Yi Ai.

Yi Ai merasa hatinya hangat saat berdekatan dengan Sehun. Apalagi saat Sehun menggandengnya. '_Tuhan, bolehkah aku berharap Bibi ini menjadi Mamaku?'_ Yi Ai menatap tangannya yang digandeng oleh Sehun. Wanita yang baru dikenalnya ini.

Yi Ai memandang sekeliling ruang tamu itu. Pandangannya kemudian tertuju pada satu bingkai foto. Dimana Sehun dan seorang gadis yang sepertinya lebih muda darinya itu berpose dengan tangan membentuk _love sign_.

"Yi Ai, kau melamun?" Sehun meletakkan segelas jus jeruk dihadapan Yi Ai.

"Ah?! Tidak bi. aku hanya melihat foto itu." Ucap Yi Ai sambil menunjuk foto yang diperhatikannya sedari tadi.

Sehun tersenyum. "Itu Park Se Hyun, anak bibi. Dia masih sekolah, kelas 3 sekolah menengah atas." Jawaban Bibi itu membuat hati Yi Ai sedikit kecewa.

'_Ternyata bibi Sehun sudah mempunyai anak. Ia sudah berkeluarga.' _Batinnya sedih.

Entah mengapa. Walaupun ini pertemuan pertamanya, ia merasa sangat menyayangi Sehun. Ia ingin selalu berada di sisi Sehun. Ia ingin Sehun menjadi bagian dari keluarganya.

"Yi Ai?" Sehun membuyarkan lamunan Yi Ai.

"Ah?! Maaf bi." Ucapnya tak enak.

Sehun mengusap kepala gadis itu, sayang. "Tak apa. Ayo diminum dulu. Kau sepertinya dehidrasi setelah berlari tadi."

Yi Ai hanya menampilkan cengiran terbaiknya. "Hehehe, bibi tau saja." Yi Ai mengambil jus jeruk itu dan meminumnya dengan gaya preman. Terlihat jelas, Yi Ai benar-benar kehausan saat ini.

Sehun terkekeh. "Duduklah dulu. Bibi siapkan makan dulu ya." Yi Ai mengangguk patuh.

Ia terus memandangi Sehun yang berjalan menuju dapur. Menatap punggung wanita beranak satu itu, sendu.

'_Ternyata bibi cantik sudah bekeluarga. Andai ia menjadi mamaku. Hufth...'_

.

.

.

.

.

Lelaki paruh baya yang masih terlihat tampan itu sedang berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen di atas mejanya.

Tugasnya sebagai kepala sekolah sedikit menguras tenaga. Selain mengajar, mengawasi jalannya proses belajar mengajar, ia juga harus mempersiapkan untuk pelaksanaan ujian nasional yang sebentar lagi akan dilaksanakan.

'Tok Tok Tok'

"Masuk!"

Siswi manis ini berjalan mendekat. Raut gugup terlihat jelas di paras ayunya. "Permisi Mr. Wu." Sapanya gugup.

"Oh?! Kau Park Se Hyun. Duduklah." Kepala sekolah tampan ini mempersilahkan siswinya untuk duduk. Ia sedikit terkekeh melihat raut siswinya yang terlihat ketakutan.

"Tak usah gugup begitu. Santai saja." Ucap Kris, sang kepala sekolah.

Se Hyun mendongak, dapat ia lihat wajah tampan Kepala sekolahnya ini sedang tersenyum geli melihat tingkahnya. Se Hyun hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, menghilangkan kegugupannya.

"Ada apa Mr. Wu memanggil saya?"

"_To The Point_ Se Hyun. Sebentar lagi Ujian Nasional, melihat nilai-nilaimu yang sedikit, errr~"

"Katakan saja kalau jelek Mr. Wu." Ucap Se Hyun.

Kris terkekeh, " Ya begitulah. Aku ingin membantumu, agar kau bisa memperbaiki nilai-nilaimu. Aku akan mengajarimu pelajaran bahasa inggris dan mandarin. Bagaimana?"

"Hah?!" Kaget Se Hyun.

"Tambahan dilakukan dirumahku, sepulang sekolah. Mengerti!" Se Hyun mengerti. Terdengar jelas dari nada bicara sang guru, bahwa ini perintah. Bukan negosiasi.

"Untuk pelajaran matematika, aku akan meminta putriku untuk membantumu. Nanti kau diskusikan saja kapan dan dimana kalian akan belajar."

"Baik Mr. Wu." Ucapnya lemas.

"Ini demi kebaikanmu Se Hyun. Kau tak ingin kan, mengecewakan kedua orang tuamu?" Se Hyun mengangguk mendengar ucapan Kris.

Benar. Ia tak mau mengecewakan _Appa_ dan _eomma_-nya. Ia harus belajar ekstra untuk memperbaiki nilai-nilainya.

"Dan tambahan pelajaran, dimulai hari ini."

"HAH?!"

.

.

.

.

.

Yi Ai berjalan lemah menuju rumahnya.

Ia merasa senang bertemu dengan Sehun, si bibi cantik itu. Tapi entahlah, sedikit terbesit perasaan kesal dengan kenyataan bahwa bibi itu sudah memiliki anak dan sudah berkeluarga.

Yi Ai memang tak memiliki seorang ibu. Ibunya, Kwon Yu Ri, meninggal dunia saat ia berusia 10 tahun. Ia hanya hidup bersama sang ayah.

12 tahun lebih ditinggalkan sang ibu, membuatnya merindukan kasih sayang seorang ibu.

Dan bertemu dengan Sehun yang cantik, lembut, dan baik. Membuat ia menginginkan Sehun menjadi ibunya.

"Hufth..." Yi Ai menghela nafasnya kasar.

Matanya menyipit menatap pemandangan dihadapannya. Ayahnya, membawa siwi sekolah menengah atas kerumahnya?

"Apa _Baba_ sekarang menjadi pedofilia?" Gumamnya. Ia berjalan cepat menuju rumahnya.

"_BABA!_" Teriaknya. Ayahnya dan juga siswi itu menoleh kearah Yi Ai.

Yi Ai menarik lengan ayahnya itu, "_Baba_ jangan gila!" Semburnya.

Kris, sang ayah hanya mengeryitkan alisnya heran. "Gila apa _Ai_?" Tanya Kris heran.

"_Baba _Pedofil?" Yi Ai menunjuk wajah ayahnya dengan telunjuknya.

'PLETAK'

"Sembarangan kau! Dia murid _baba_. Dia yang kapan hari baba ceritakan."

Yi Ai mengangguk sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terkena jitakan maut ayahnya. "Kenapa _Baba_ tak bilang dari tadi?" Yi Ai mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

Kris memutar kedua matanya malas, "Bagaimana _baba_ bisa cerita kalau belum apa-apa kau sudah menuduh _baba_ yang tidak-tidak." Yi Ai hanya menampilkan cengiran lebarnya memandang ayahnya.

Kris menghampiri Se Hyun yang sedari tadi memandang interaksi ayah dan anak ini dengan pandangan heran. Kris tersenyum kecil, "Se Hyun, kenalkan. Ini putriku yang akan mengajarimu matematika. Yi Ai, ini Se Hyun. Murid _baba_."

'_Aku seperti mengenal nama itu?'_

"_Ai_!"

"AH?! Iya! Hai Se Hyun, Aku Yi Ai." Yi Ai mengulurkan tangannya. Yi Ai tersenyum tulus, membuat Se Hyun ikut terenyum.

"Aku Se Hyun. Senang berkenalan dengan _Eonnie_."

"Jangan panggil aku _Eonnie_. Panggil aku _Jie_. Yi Ai _Jie_." Protes Yi Ai. Se Hyun terkekeh kecil.

"Baiklah. Mohon bantuannya _Jie_." Se Hyun tersenyum dan membungkuk sopan.

"Hehehe. Oke! Aku akan membantumu semampuku." Yi Ai tersenyum lebar. Ia merasa senang, setidaknya ia merasa punya adik sekarang.

Se Hyun memandang Yi Ai dan Kris bergantian, '_Seandainya Aku memiliki Appa dan Eonnie seperti mereka?_'

"Se Hyun, besok biar Yi Ai yang ke rumahmu. Jadi kau tak perlu kemari besok. Bagaimana?" Tanya Kris.

Se Hyun mengangguk, "Baik ."

Kris mendecak, "Ck! Ini di luar lingkungan sekolah Se Hyun. Panggil aku paman!" Kris memasang wajah pura-pura sebalnya. Membuat Yi Ai sang putri mendadak mual dibuatnya.

"Hehehe. Baiklah, Paman. Kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu paman Kris, Ai _Jie_."

"Baik! Sampai bertemu besok ya!" Ucap Yi Ai semangat.

"Hati-hati di jalan nak." Pesan Kris sebelum Se Hyun berjalan pulang, menuju rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Se Hyun membuka sepatunya asal-asalan. Pelajaran di sekolahnya saja membuatnya pusing. Sekarang ditambah dengan pelajaran tambahan bahasa mandarin dan bahasa Inggris. Belum lagi Ia tak mendapat duduk saat di bus. Sungguh hari yang melelahkan untuk seorang Park Se Hyun.

"AKU PULANG!"

"Selamat datang sayang." Balas sang ibu.

"_Eomma_, Se Hyun lapar." Keluhnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, imut.

"_AIGO_! Tumben sekali, begitu pulang sekolah, anak _Eomma_ ini langsung mengeluh lapar?" Goda Sehun, sang ibu sambil mencubit pipi anak gadisnya itu.

"_Eomma_! Sakit. Aku lapar _Eomma_. Sudah di sekolah pelajarannya menjenuhkan, kemudian tambahan yang diajarkan oleh Mr. Wu itu, benar-benar membuatku semakin pusing. Dan sekarang Se Hyun lapar." Cerocosnya lucu.

Sehun terkekeh, "Kasihannya anak _Eomma_. Makanya, jadi murid yang pintar dong, seperti _Eomma_."

"_Eomma_ bohong. Kata nenek dan kakek, _Eomma_ selalu rangking 45 dari 50 murid dikelas." Cibir Se Hyun.

Sehun mendengus. "Yayaya, itu memang benar sih. Ah! Yasudah. Itu sudah _Eomma_ siapkan. Kau tinggal makan saja." Tanpa pikir panjang, Se Hyun langsung bergegas ke ruang makan. Bersiap untuk makan, tanpa mengganti serangamnya terlebih dahulu.

"WUAAAAHHH... AYAM GORENG..." Semangatnya saat melihat makanan kesukaannya tersaji di hadapannya.

Se Hyun menghentikan acara mengambil makanannya saat melihat piring kotor terletak di bak cuci piring. "_Eomma _sudah makan? Tumben?" Tanya Se Hyun. Ia kemudian duduk berhadapan denga sang ibu yang sudah duduk manis di ruang makan.

"Iya sayang. Tadi ada mahasiswi yang kebetulan bertemu. Jadi _Eomma _ajak dia makan sayang." Jawab Sehun sambil memandangi anaknya yang makan dengan lahap.

Se Hyun mengangguk mengerti.

Hening. Se Hyun masih fokus dengan makanannya. Dan Sehun yang fokus memandangi putri semata wayangnya.

"Huaaaahhh... Kenyaaaaaannggg..." Se Hyun menepuk-nepuk perutnya. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Bagaimana bisa, putrinya seperti ini. Tak ada feminimnya sama sekali.

"_Eomma_! Se Hyun mau cerita." Sehun memandang putrinya, penasaran.

"Cerita apa sayang."

"Se Hyun sudah menemukan calon _Appa_ yang cocok untuk _Eomma_." Ucapan frontal Se Hyun membuat Sehun membulatkan matanya.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau menyuruh _Eomma_ menikah lagi?" Se Hyun mengangguk semangat.

"Ayolah _Eomma_. _Appa_ akan menikah dengan bibi Luhan. Apa _eomma_ tak ingin seperti _Appa_?"

"Itukan _Appa_ sayang. Tidak! Tidak! _Eomma _tak mau!" Sehun membantah keras keinginan putri semata wayangnya ini.

Se Hyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Ayolah _Eomma_. Se Hyun Ingin, saat Chanyeol _Appa_ menikah dengan bibi Luhan, _Eomma _juga menikah lagi. Jadi Se Hyun memiliki _Mama_ dan _Appa _tiri disaat yang bersamaan. Keluarga kita pasti akan jadi ramai." Se Hyun menepuk tangannya sekali, merasa bahwa idenya ini sangat jenius.

'PLETTAK'

"AUUUWWW!" Pekik Se Hyun saat Sehun dengan teganya memukul kepalanya menggunakan sendok.

"Se Hyun sayang. _Eomma_ baru akan menikah jika Justin Bieber yang melamar _Eomma_. Jika bukan Justin, jangan harap _Eomma_ menikah lagi!" Ketus Sehun.

Se Hyun memandang jengah sang ibu, dengan tangan yang mengusap kepalanya. "Ingat _Eomma_, umur _Eomma _sudah berapa? Berhenti _fangirling_, _Eomma_. Lagipula Justin Bieber lebih cocok denganku."

"Memangnya kenapa? Walaupun umur _Eomma_ sudah 37 tahun, tapi wajah _Eomma_ masih terlihat imut. Bahkan masih cantik. Lagipula, kau juga sudah punya Kibum! Jadi jangan rebut Bieber dari _Eomma!_" Se Hyun mencibir. Inilah sifat Sehun yang membuat Se Hyun sedikit jengah. Ibunya memang terlalu percaya diri.

"Ah! Sudahlah _Eomma_. Pokonya Se Hyun mau dia yang jadi suami _Eomma_. Justin biarkan hidup dengan Selena saja. Tak lucu jika ada gosip, 'Justin Bieber mengencani seorang Bibi' Bweee..."

Se Hyun langsung berlari dan tertawa puas seteah mengejek sang _Eomma, _membuat ibunya menggeram kesal.

"DASAR BOCAH NAKAL! AWAS KAU PARK SE HYUN!"

.

.

.

.

.

Yi Ai duduk termenung di atas kasur. Matanya memandang pigura besar yang menempel di tembok kamaranya. Terlihat sepasang suami istri yang sedang menggendong putri mereka yang masih balita. Ketiganya nampak tertawa bahagia di foto itu.

"_Mama_! Hari ini Yi Ai bertemu dengan seorang bibi. Wajahnya cantik, seperti dewi Aprodhite." Yi Ai berbicara sambil memandang wajah ibunya di foto.

"Entah kenapa, saat Yi Ai pertama kali melihatnya, Yi Ai langsung menyukainya _Ma._"

"Dia Cantik, baik, lembut, penyayang, sama seperti _Mama_."

Yi Ai menghela nafasnya, "_Mama _tahu kan? Yi Ai ingin sekali _Baba_ menikah lagi. Bukan untuk menggantikan posisi _Mama_, karna _mama_ memang tak akan pernah terganti. Tapi, Yi Ai ingin, ada seorang wanita yang mendampingi _Baba_. Layaknya istri yang mendampingi suami."

"Yi Ai ingin, ada wanita baik hati yang dapat menyayangi _Baba_ dengan tulus. Tak seperti wanita bernama Licia atau Lissy itu." Raut wajahnya berubah sebal, saat mengingat wanita yang mendekati ayahnya hanya karna kekayaan ayahnya.

"Yi Ai berharap, bibi cantik itu yang menjadi _Mama_ baru untuk Yi Ai."

Pandangan Yi Ai berubah sendu. Ia menghela nafasnya berat, "Tetapi, ternyata bibi cantik itu sudah memiliki keluarga. Padahal, Yi Ai terlanjur menyayanginya." Yi Ai memeluk lututnya. Menyandarkan dagunya pada lututnya. Menyembunyikan kekecewaannya.

Tanpa Yi Ai tahu, Kris sedari tadi mengintip dan mendengar curahan hati putrinya itu. Kris sangat tahu, Yi ai menginginkan seorang ibu. Putrinya membutuhkan kasih sayang dari seorang ibu. Hatinya perih. Sangat perih. Mengingat putrinya yang selama ini harus hidup tanpa kasih sayang dan perhatian dari seorang ibu.

"Yi Ai?" Kris memanggil Yi Ai yang masih diam termenung itu.

"Eh?! _Baba_." Yi Ai menggeser posisinya, menepuk tempat di sebelahnya, meminta ayahnya untuk duduk bersamanya.

Kris medudukkan dirinya di samping putri cantiknya. "Apa kau merindukan _Mama_, Hm?" Kris mengusap kepala putrinya, sayang.

Yi Ai mengangguk, "Yi Ai sangat merindukan _Mama_, _Ba._" Keduanya menata foto Yuri, wanita yang sangat mereka cintai. Wanita yang meninggalkan mereka 10 tahun yang lalu karna kecelakaan.

"_Baba!_" Yi Ai membuyarkan lamunan Kris, saat meihat air mata yang menetes dari mata ayahnya.

Kris menjawab dengan gumaman. Ia menoleh, menatap putrinya yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Apa, _Baba_ sangat mencintai _Mama?_"

Kris memandang sendu putrinya, "Sangat sayang. _Mama_-mu adalah wanita terhebat yang pernah _Baba_ temui. _Baba _sangat mencintainya sayang." Kris dan Yi Ai berpelukan, membayangkan Yuri ada di tengah-tengah mereka saat ini.

"Apa itu sebabnya, _Baba_ tak ingin menikah lagi?" Yi Ai mendongak, menatap wajah tampan Kris.

"Mungkin." Jawab Kris asal.

"Lagiula-" Kris melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah putrinya. "Bukankah, dulu kau yang tak menyetujui _Baba_ menikah saat itu?" Sambung Kris.

"Ck! Itu karna Licia itu hanya memanfaatkan _baba_. Yi Ai maunya _Mama_ yang seperti bibi cantik itu." Yi Ai menunduk. Perasaan kecewa, masih ia rasakan kala mengingat, ternyata Sehun si bibi cantik itu sudah memiliki keluarga.

Kris terkekeh, "Memangnya, siapa bibi cantik itu, Hm?"

"Tadi Yi Ai memanjat pagar rumah bibi itu saat akan bersembunyi dari kejaran Jin botol yang sering Yi Ai ceritakan itu _Baba_. Dan saat berkenalan dengan bibi cantik itu, Yi Ai merasa sangat bahagia. Tapi sayang, bibi cantik itu sudah memiliki keluarga."

Kris membawa Yi Ai kedalam pelukannya. Mencium puncak kepala putrinya itu, sayang. "Lebih baik lupakan rencanamu untuk menjodohkan _baba_ dengannya. Lagipula, _Baba _belum ingin menikah sayang."

Yi Ai mendengus, "_Baba _selalu seperti itu." Lagi-lagi Kris terkekeh melihat putrinya yang sedang merajuk ini.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kau tidur sekarang. Besok kau harus menghadap dosen pembimbingmu kan?"

Yi Ai mengangguk, "Tapi Yi Ai mau tidur dengan _Baba_~" Yi Ai menggoyangkan bahu Kris, brutal.

"Hei hei! Hentikan. Iya iya, kau tidur dengan _Baba_. Sudah, ayo tidur."

"Hehehehe. Selamat tidur _Baba_ _angry bird_."

Kris menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua, "Selamat tidur putri _baba _yang paling bawel."

.

.

.

.

.

Se Hyun melepas helmnya, setelah turun dari motor sport biru itu.

"Terima kasih tumpangannya _Oppa_." Se Hyun tersenyum manis pada Kibum, kekasihnya yang mengantarkannya sampai rumah dengan selamat.

Kibum mengacak rambut Se Hyun, "Sama-sama Se Hyun."

"Eh?! Itukan-" Gumamnya saat ia melihat seorang gadis yang dikenalnya sedang berjalan kebingungan.

"Siapa?" Tanya Kibum yang mendengar gumaman kekasihnya ini.

"YI AI _JIE_!" Teriaknya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"SE HYUN?!" Yi Ai berlari menghampiri Se Hyun.

Yi Ai mengatur nafasnya setelah berlari. "Untung aku segera bertemu denganmu. Aku kebingungan mencari rumahmu."

"Hehehe. Eh?! _Jie, _kenalkan. Dia Kibum. _Oppa, _kenalkan dia Yi Ai _Jie_. Yang tadi aku ceritakan."

"Aku Yi Ai. Salam kenal. Wah, kau pintar memilih kekasih Se Hyun." Kibum dan Se Hyun terkekeh mendengar godaan Yi Ai.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi. Aku pergi dulu ya Se Hyun. Yi Ai-_ssi, _senang berkenalan denganmu." Pamit Kibum pada kedua gadis cantik ini.

"Hati-hati _Oppa_!" Pesan Se Hyun sebelum motor Kibum melesat pergi.

Se Hyun menggandeng Yi Ai, mengajaknya masuk. "Ayo masuk _Jie_." Yi Ai mengangguk dan mengikuti angkah kaki Se Hyun.

Matanya melebar setelah melihat rumah Se Hyun, _'Rumah ini kan?'_

.

.

_"Itu Park Se Hyun, anak bibi. Dia masih sekolah, kelas 3 sekolah menengah atas."_

.

.

"ASTAGA!" Pekikan Yi Ai membuat Se Hyun terkaget.

Se Hyun memandang Yi Ai, "Kau membuatku kaget, _Jie._ Ada apa _Jie_?" Tanya Se Hyun penasaran.

Yi Ai hanya tersenyum seribu watt. "Tidak. Hehehe." Se Hyun memutar matanya. Sedikit takjub dengan teriakan Yi Ai tiba-tiba.

"Se Hyun pulang! _Eomma, _Se Hyun membawa teman."

Sehun keluar dari dapur. "YI AI?" Kagetnya saat bertemu kembali dengan gadis ini.

"Halo bibi cantik. Selamat sore." Yi Ai membungkuk, memberi hormat pada Sehun. Bibi yang dikagumunya.

"Jadi _Eomma_ sudah mengenal Yi Ai _Jie_?"

"Iya sayang. Yi Ai adalah mahasiswi yang _Eomma _ceritakan kemarin. Jadi kau yang akan mengajari putriku ini, Yi Ai?" Yi Ai mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, tak perlu perkenalan lagi ya. _Jie, _kita belajar sekarang yuk! Kalau kau mengobrol dengan _Eomma, _bisa-bisa kau tak jadi mengajariku. Kau tahu, _Eomma_-ku ini kalau sudah bergosip, pasti akan lama." Yi Ai terkikik geli dengan penuturan Se Hyun.

Berbeda dengan Yi Ai, Sehun malah menggeram kesal dengan ucapan anaknya itu. "Awas kau bocah!" Desis Sehun. Se Hyun hanya membalas dengan menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek.

"Yasudah! Belajar sana. Agar kau jadi pintar. Nanti _Eomma _bawakan minuman." Se Hyun dan Yi Ai bergegas masuk ke kamar Se Hyun.

"Waw, kamarmu sangat rapi. Berbeda dengan kamarku." Yi Ai mengagumi kamar Se Hyun yang tertata rapi. Tak seperti kamarnya yang selalu nampak seperti Titanic yang terkena badai.

"Hehehe. Biasa saja _Jie. _Lalu? Kita belajar apa _Jie?_"

"Keluarkan saja buku matematikamu. Nanti kita bahas bab-bab yang sulit. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah." Se Hyun mengangguk, kemudian menyiapkan buku pelajaran yang akan mereka bahas.

Berjam-jam mereka berkutat dengan soal dan rumus-rumus matematika. Sesekali terlihat Yi Ai yang tertawa saat melihat ekspresi kebingungan Se Hyun.

"HAAAHH... _Stop Jie_! Aku pusing. Kita lanjutkan lain kali saja ya?" Se Hyun merajuk, manja.

Yi Ai terkekeh kecil, "Baiklah. Sekarang kita istirahat dulu." Mereka berdua membereskan buku dan peralatan tulis yang berserakan.

Kini Se Hyun dan Yi Ai sedang duduk di lantai dan bersandar pada kasur.

"SE HYUN! YI AI! _EOMMA _KELUAR SEBENTAR YA! JAGA RUMAH!" Teriak Sehun.

"BAIK _EOMMA_." Jawab Se Hyun. Mereka menyandarkan kembali tubuh mereka.

"Huuufftthh..." Helaan nafas dari keduanya terdengar.

"Se Hyun?"

"Iya _Jie?_" Jawab Se Hyun dengan mata terpejam.

"Bibi Sehun, sangat cantik ya?" Yi Ai memandang langit-langit kamar Se Hyun yang bernuansa krem itu.

"Tentu. _Eomma_ memang cantik. Bibi Wu pasti juga jantik kan _Jie?"_

Yi Ai menghela nafasnya, "Tentu. _Mama_ adalah bidadari dalam hidupku dan juga _Baba_." Ucapnya dengan senyum sendu yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Se Hyun menatap Yi Ai yang duduk di sampingnya. "Lau? Bibi kemarin kemana? Kenapa saat aku belajar bersama paman Kris, Bibi tak terlihat?" Pertanyaan Se Hyun membuat air mata yang sedari tadi Yi Ai tahan, keluar. Membasahi pipi mulusnya.

Se Hyun yang melihatnya, menjadi khawatir. "_Jie_?" Tanyanya khawatir.

Yi Ai menghapus air matanya, tersenyum pada Se Hyun. "_Mama_ sudah meninggal 10 tahun yang lalu. Maka dari itu kau tak bertemu dengannya kemarin. Hehehe." Yi Ai tersenyum. Walau Se Hyun melihat kesedihan dalam senyuman itu.

Se Hyun menunduk. "Maaf _Jie_. Aku tak bermaksud-"

"Tak apa sayang. Hehehe." Yi Ai memotong ucapan Se Hyun. Keduanya tersenyum. Mencoba saling menguatkan.

"Lalu? Ayahmu? Apa ia lembur? Sekarang kan sudah jampulang kantor?" Tanya Yi Ai sambil melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul 17 . 15 KST.

"_Appa_ sudah tak tinggal disini _Jie._ _Appa _dan _ Eomma_ sudah bercerai saat aku masih sekolah menengah pertama. _Appa_ sekarang tinggal dengan bibi Luhan, calon istrinya." Jawab Se Hyun santai.

Katakanlah Yi Ai jahat. Senyum Yi Ai langsung merekah saat mendengar penuturan Se Hyun, kalau Ayah dan ibunya teah bercerai.

"_Jie_? Boleh aku jujur padamu?" Se Hyu menatap Yi Ai takut.

"Katakan saja."

"Aku, menyukai paman Kris. Aku ingin ia-menjadi ayahku." Suara Se Hyun terdengar lirih. Namun, Yi Ai dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Se Hyun! Sepertinya, Aku juga harus jujur padamu." Se Hyun mendongak menatap Yi Ai.

"Aku menyukai bibi cantik. Dan... sepertinya kita menginginkan hal yang sama." _Smirk_ terpatri di wajah manis Yi Ai.

Tak mau kalah, Se Hyun yang mendengar pengakuan Yi Ai pun tersenyum lebar.

"Jadi? Aku ingin Paman Kris menjadi _Baba_-ku."

"Dan aku ingin Bibi Sehun, menjadi _Eomma_-ku."

Mereka tersenyum penuh arti. Sebelum berteriak, "_DEAL!"_

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan santai sambil memainkan ponselnya. Tak jarang ia menabrak pengunjung supermarket lainnya. Tapi yang namanya Sehun, walau ia sudah berada di usia yang terbilang tua, sikapnya masih saja cuek seperti anak muda.

'BRUKKK'

"Nona! Kalu jalan lihat kedepan!" Sembur lelaki itu sambil mengusap pantatnya. Aneh memang. Badannya lebih besar, tetapi justru ia yang terjatuh saat bertabrakan dengan Sehun.

Sehun membungkukkan badannya berulang-ulang. "Maafkan aku. Aku tak sengaja. Maa- WU YI FAN?!"

Kris yang merasa nama aslinya disebut, mengangkat kepalanya, melihat wajah Sehun. "OH SE HUN?!" Kagetnya.

"Wuah?! Kau benar Oh Se Hun? Si gendut albino itu?" Kris memandang Sehun _from head to toe_ dengan pandangan geli.

Sehun melipat tangannya di dada, "Ck! Kau Tiang _sunbae_! Sedang apa kau?! Mengganggu ketenanganku saja!" Sembur Sehun tak terima.

"Wowowo... Sabar nona Oh! Kita lama tak bertemu, tapi kau tetap saja galak." Cibir Kris.

"Bagaimana aku bisa sabar jika menghadapi makhluk setengah naga sepertimu Kris Wu!"

"Apa?! Makhuk setengah naga?! Hey! Jangan karna kau sekarang jadi kurus, lalu kau bisa mengejekku seenaknya." Kris membalas Sehun dengan sedikit emosi.

Sungguh, mereka benar-benar nampak seperti sepasang remaja yang sadang bertengkar. Mereka tak sadar kalau mereka saat ini sedang menjadi bahan tontonan pengunjung supermarket itu.

"Dasar siluman naga berwajah _prevert_!"

"Dan kau! Manusia Albino tanpa ekspresi!"

"STOP!" Bukan Sehun ataupun Kris.

Dua orang yang sedang berseteru ini menoleh. Dapat mereka lihat, salah satu pegawai supermarket ini sedang berdiri menatap mereka dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Jika ingin bertengkar, silahkan keluar! Supermarket tempat untuk berbelanja!"

Sehun dan Kris mengedarkan pandangannya. Betapa terkejutnya mereka, semua pengunjung kini tengah menatap mereka berdua.

'_Sungguh memalukan! Dasar siluman naga!'_

_'Ini gara-gara makhluk albino yang ada di hadapanku ini. Awas kau Oh Se Hun!'_

Mereka saling melempar _Death glare_ terbaiknya. "heeennggh..." Mereka mendengus dan saling membuang muka dan meninggalkan supermarket itu. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

Sehun memasuki mobilnya. Saking kesalnya ia dengan Kris, pintu mobil tak bersalah itupun menjadi korbannya.

"DASAR KRIS WU SIALAN! MATI KAU!"

.

.

.

.

.

'BLAM'

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Sehun. Kris pun melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan membanting pintu mobilnya.

"Dasar si albino! Manusia tanpa ekspresi! Awas saja kau! Ku patahkan hidungmu Oh Se Hun!" Kris mendesis kesal.

Sungguh ia tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan _hoobae_ yang menjadi musuh bebuyutannya dulu. Ia juga sedikit terkejut saat melihat bentuk tubuh Sehun yang berubah menjadi kurus. Tak seperti saat mereka masih sekolah, tubuh Sehun sedikit berisi dulu.

"Lebih baik aku menjemput Yi Ai saja! Bisa gila aku gara-gara Oh Se Hun Albino itu." Kris segera mengirimi putrinya itu pesan kalau ia akan segera menjemputnya.

Kris melajuka mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh, menuju alamat rumah Se Hyun.

"Ah?! Ini dia." Gumamnya setelah menemukan rumah yang dicarinya.

Kris turun dari mobilnya. Ia memencet bel rumah itu.

'Ceklek'

"Sela-KAU LAGI?!" Pekik Kris saat melihat siapa sosok yang membukakan pintu rumah itu.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya! Apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku Tuan Wu? AH! Kau mengikutiku? Dasar _Stalker_!" Sehun mendecih sambil melipat tangannya.

Kris memasang pose berpura-pura muntah melihat sifat Sehun yang memang terlalu percaya diri itu. "Daripada aku menjadi _Stalker_-mu. Lebih baik aku tidur dirumah. Lagipula, siapa kau? Bwee.."

"HEH! DASAR KA-"

"_BABA_!" Sehun menoleh kebelakang. Dapat dilihatnya Se Hyun dan Yi Ai sedang memandang mereka berdua heran.

"Jadi, Yi Ai putrimu? Wauw, tak kusangka seorang siluman naga memiliki anak semanis dan sebaik Yi Ai." Sehun menatap kris dari atas kebawah. Mengejek Kris yang saat ini terlihat sedang menahan amarahnya.

"Terlebih lagi kau?! Park Se Hyun sangat cantik, baik, dan lucu. Tak seperti dirimu. Makhluk paling menyebalkan." Kris balas mengejek Sehun.

Kedua anaknya ini hanya memandang para orang tua mereka heran. Pertama, mereka tak menyangka kalau ternyata kedua orang tua mereka saling mengenal. Kedua, mereka benar-benar tak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa, duda dan janda beranak satu, yang usianya bahkan tak bisa dibilang muda itu, bertengkar dan saling olok layaknya bocah berumur 15 tahun.

"Se Hyun! Sepertinya tugas kita bertambah." Bisik Yi Ai.

Se Hyun mengangguk. "Kita harus mendamaikan dulu mereka _Jie_. Benar kan?" Mereka menghela nafas sejenak sebelum berjalan mendekati orang tua mereka masing-masing.

"_Baba_! Ayo pulang!" Yi ai menggandeng lengan ayahnya, menyuruhnya berhenti bertengkar. Begitupun Sehyun terhadap ibunya.

"Bibi cantik. Yi Ai pulang dulu ya." Yi Ai memberi salam pada Sehun. Sehun mengusap surai Yi Ai sayang.

"Sampai ketemu lagi sayang. Ah?! Bibi berpesan, kalau _baba_-mu ini bertingkah menyebalkan, pukul saja kepalanya dengan batu." Yi Ai terkekeh mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Baik bi!" Kris mendelik, "HEY! Kau anak _Baba_! Kenapa kau jadi menurutinya." Sehun hanya menjurkan lidahnya, mengejek. Sedangkan Yi Ai hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Ck! Se Hyun. Kalau _Eomma_-mu ini mulai ada tanda-tanda kurang waras, berikan saja ia kecoa atau serangga lain. Mengerti?" Kris mengatakan seperti itu, karna Kris tahu Sehun paling takut dengan serangga.

Se Hyun mengacungkan jempolnya, "Siap Paman!" Dan Kris tertawa puas setelahnya.

"Se Hyun, Bibi cantik, kami pulang ya. _Bye_." Yi Ai melambaikan tangannya.

"Yi Ai, jika siluman naga di sampingmu mulai gila, ingat pesan bibi ya!"

"Baik bi! Aduuhh, sakit _Ba!_" Yi Ai mengaduh saat kepalanya terbentur mobil, akibat Kris yang memasukkan kepalanya secara paksa.

"Se Hyun! Ingat pesan paman! Kecoa dan serangga! Oke?" Se Hyun mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Kris, sebelum lelaki itu memasuki mobilnya dan melesat meninggalkan rumahnya.

'PLETTAK'

_"EOMMA~"_ Keluhnya saat Sehun dengan tidak berperasaan, menjitak kepalanya.

"Haaaahh... Aku bisa gila jika bertemu dengannya." Sehun berjalan ke kamarnya, sambil memijat pelipisnya.

Se Hyun tersenyum memandang ibunya, Ia mengambil ponsel di sakunya dan mengetik pesan singkat.

**To: Ai ****_Jie_**

**MISI DIMULAI! ^^**

**_Send_**

_'Dan Akhirnya, aku akan memiliki Appa baru sekaligus kakak. Tunggu Eomma, Se Hyun jamin, eomma akan menikah dengan paman Kris. Muehehehe.'_

.

.

.

.

.

**LANJUTNYA KAPAN-KAPAN YAAAA? ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**panpic part 1 ini udah aku ketik jauh-jauh hari. Tapi baru selesai sekarang. Ckckckck**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ini masih awal. Masih ngenalin Sehun dengan anaknya. Beserta Kris dan anaknya. Jadi moment KrisHunnya masih minim. Part berikutnya, baru ada KrisHun – Chanlu momentnya. hehehehe**

**Anaknya aku sengaja pakek OC. Karna OC disitu adalah aku dan juga si putri, my yeodongsaeng *cium* huahahahah *plak***

**Anggep aja lah si OC itu kalian. Anggap saja kalian anak dari kris dan Sehun. Muehehehe.**

**Aku sengaja masukin Seok Jin BTS karna aku juga lagi tergila-gila sama dia.. huehehehe.**

**Dan aku masukin Kibum, karna dia adalah bias dari si Se Hyun..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Absurd ye? Hehehe.. maap.. tapi yaaa inilah saya...**

**Tolong tinggalkan jejak imut anda berupa kritik dan saran yang membangun yaaa.**

**Ditunggu reviewnya ^^**


End file.
